In regard to lid storage, there is a continuing need for devices which will organize and store kitchen utensils. Cooking utensil covers (lids) are particularly difficult to store efficiently. The irregular shapes of the lids, and particularly their knobs or handles, interfere with efficient stacking of the lids. The lids must usually be stored in out-of-the-way drawers; when stored in cabinets they take up a lot of otherwise needed space.
One type of existing lid storage systems may include loops, hooks, or other receptacles designed to receive a knob of a lid to secure the lid in place. This type of storage system is typically too bulky for use in limited spaces such as the inner surface of a cabinet door. In addition, this type of storage system may lack the ability to secure pot lids that include a handle with any shape other than a knob. For example, larger pot lids may include a more substantial U-shaped handle that would be incompatible with a receptacle shaped to receive a rounded knob. Further, the lids stored in this type of storage system may fail to firmly secure the lids and/or may result in excessive wear to the knobs of the lids due to the concentration of the holding forces within a relatively small area.
To address these shortcomings, other types of existing lid storage systems may include slots or other arrangements of holding elements within which a portion of the lower edge of a pot lid may rest. Although this type of storage system may accommodate a wider variety of lid with any type of knob or handle, the upper edge of the lid remains unsecured in this type of storage system. This unsecured upper edge of the lid may wobble if the storage system is installed on a movable surface such as a cabinet door, resulting in excessive loading on the holding elements and/or fasteners securing the holding elements, reducing the working life of the system. In addition, the unsecured upper edge of the lid stored in this type of device may render the lid vulnerable to falling out of the storage system. This type of system could also be installed on a shelf or bottom of the cabinet but, in doing so, usually takes up valuable shelf space within the cabinet.
Yet other types of storage systems, typically used for the display of plates, may incorporate holding elements that are distributed around the entire perimeter of the edge of the plate or lid. Typically, the holding elements securing the upper edge of the lid or plate are mechanically secured into place using a sliding or spring-loaded mechanism. While this mechanism may hold the plate or lid securely into place, it is difficult to rapidly remove the lid or plate when needed, and is nearly impossible to remove using only one hand, as may be desired in a kitchen setting.
A need exists for a lid storage system with a compact design suitable for mounting to cabinet doors, kitchen backsplashes or to other surfaces usually being vertical. It would further be desirable to provide a lid storage system that would require a minimum of space and utilize otherwise unusable space such as the inside of a cabinet door. Additionally it would be desirable to provide a lid storage system which holds the lids securely without tilt and which inhibits wobble and noise as a cabinet door upon which the lid storage system is mounted is opened and closed. A need further exists for a lid storage system which would provide safety features such as baby proofing.
In regard to decorative display of plates and the like, plates are commonly used for decorative display and are popular collector's items. However existing plate display systems reveal difficulties in attractively displaying the collection due to size differences of the plates. Some designs may rely on spring-biased hooks or sliding clips which engage the plate's outer edge. This type of plate display system is impractical if the plate is to be removed and replaced for even occasional use or cleaning. Other designs incorporate slots or other holding elements designed to accommodate the lower edge of the plate. These designs typically impede the view of a significant portion of the displayed plate.
It would be desirable to provide a holder for decorative plates or the like which would hold the plates securely but allow for relatively easy removal and replacement as needed for occasional use, cleaning, or closer examination.